Master of the Omnarem
by Hyergrind
Summary: When Ben Tennyson finds a new feature in the Omnitrix, he accidentally and unknowingly activated it and it turns him into a harem master and his harem will begin!
1. Chapter 1: The New Feature

Ben Tennyson was waiting out of a changing room in a huge cloth shop, his girlfriends Kai Green was putting on new clothes behind a curtain, but Ben was bored that he started to fiddle around with the Omnitrix, but then he unlocked a new feature deep inside the Omnitrix and Kai was about to pull back the curtain, she saw a flash of a light of black, dark green and white, but it was only for a second "Ben?" said Kai curiously "Have you turned into one of your alien forms?" "No," said Ben appearing out of the light "Good," said Kai now smiling "What do you think?". Kai was wearing a bright red mini t-shirt with orange tiger stripes on the sleeves, a mini black skirt, long white sock that were up to her knees and black patent riptape shoes! Ben was speechless, but he managed to say "You look beautiful!" and Kai blushed.

Then all of a suddenly Ben smirked and activated the Omnitrix to spin like a hypo wheel and Kai saw the same light, but this time it was brighter than before because Ben had activated the love/sex slave mode on Kai and he was now Kai kissed Ben straight on his lips and then bowed before him "How can I serve my master?" Kai said with a smile, but before Ben could activate another mode he heard Rook coming in and Ben quickly told Kai to get up and act as nothing had happened! "I just got a call from Gwen telling me that Sunny has free Charmcaster from her bag and now they are teaming up to destroy Friedkin University," said Rook and Ben said "Oh no" and then all of them got into Rook's Proto-TRunk and Rook activated its flight mode and flew to the university!

When Gewn was waiting outside with Kevin and then the Proto-TRUNK landed and the others jumped out "Sunny and Charmcaster are in the centre of the school and they will their powers together to destroy it!" said Gwen, as she turned into her Anodite form and led the others into the centre, were Sunny and Charmcaster had just turned Hex to stone! "Hello there Cousins," said Sunny with a smirk as the heroes came in "Sunny," said Gwen angrily "If Grandma Verdona was here she would teach you how to pick the right friends" but Sunny just blast the floor a bit and said "Shut up" but this made Gwen charged at them, but then Kai just knock out Rook and Kevin cold with a karate kick and Gwen stopped and she was shocked, but before she could everything else Ben activated the love/sex slave mode on Gwen, Sunny and Charmcaster and they just bowed before their new master!

When Rook started to come he saw Ben being pull by Charmcaster into a portal "Rook" shouted Ben "Help me!" but it was too late Ben pulled into the portal along Gwen and the portal disappearance and Rook and Kevin were shocked about all of this!

But meanwhile in Ledgerdomain, Ben finally got the charge to activate the other mode and so he did and it was the Breast, Butt and Hourglass expansion mode!

Kai, Gwen, Sunny and Charmcaster all felt their breasts growing into side D ones and their butt cheeks got changed the way and finally, their bellies all in the shape of an hourglass and Ben just gulp smashed and then his cock blast through his jeans and it grows into the size of a horse one and his balls were of watermelons! Then Ben took off his clothes!

"Mmm"! groaned Ben as his harem was sucking on his cock and rubbing it with their boobs and he was enjoying it so much, then Charmcaster stopped sucking and show her ass to Ben's face she wants to have anal sex and Ben smirk and gave her what she wanted. "Oh yes, oh fuck" shouted Charmcaster as Ben put his cock deeper and deeper down Charmcaster's ass "Fuck me, Master," said Charmcaster "Fuck your naughty sex slave Hope" "Hope?" said Ben "Hop is my real name," said Charmcaster "Well" said Ben "It's a beautiful name" and Hope blushed and Ben continue to with fucking her ass! Then he had a threesome with his cousins and fucked Kai in her pussy and him was done he cum all over them and they licked it all off and this was only the begin of his harem!


	2. Chapter 2: Recovering old flames

In the Morning, Ben woke up on a triple king size bed and smelt something food, then after he got dress, he went to a dining room with a big kitchen and his love/sex slaves were wearing housemaids clothes, but only the white apron part "Good morning, Master" they all said with smiles "Good morning" said Ben while looking at their butts, then he took a seat at a huge table and Charmcaster put a plate of pancakes with chocolate syrup, whip cream and banana slices! "Hope that you will enjoy it, said Charmcaster and kissed Ben on the cheek, but when he was letting his fork "Excuse me, Master, said Kai "Yes, said Ben "Well, we all were just wondering when you will choose one of us to the mistress of your harem and not worry, because we will be jealous of your decision" said Kai "Well," began Ben "Since you Kai were the first that I had a crush you shall be my mistress!" "Oh, thank you, Master, said, Kai and kissed Ben, then Ben ate his pancakes "That was delicious, said Ben "Thanks, said Charmcaster.

Then they had a meeting "Now" said Ben "Kai is my mistress, all of you will obey her as much as you obey me" and they nodded their head "Good" said Ben "Now, let's get more girls for my harem!" Then Gwen changed the table into a hologram desk. "Let's first with the ones who used to be my girlfriend!" said Ben "Julie Yamamoto, Ester, Elena Validus and finally Jennifer Nocturne!" As Ben was saying their names a hologram profile for each one of them show up! "Gwen and Sunny find locations of these, then we will get them and they will become my love/sex slaves, said Ben and then Gwen and Sunny locate them "Julie is at The Stade Roland Garros stadium in Paris, France with Hervé and Ship and Elena is in a warehouse in Hong Kong" said Gwen "While Ester is on a highway with Antonio in the Great Basin Desert and Jennifer is in a backstage booth in Flora" said Sunny "Excellent" said Ben, then he put a finger on to Kai's forehead and Kai's eyes went green for a second "I had just copied some of my powers and given them to you" "Thanks, Master" said Kai and they portal to the locations!

Meanwhile, at Plumber HQ Kevin and Rook were having no luck of finding a way to get into Ladgerdomain because Hex did been turned into stone. "This is hopeless" shouted Kevin "We will never find a way into the Realm of Magic Rook" But Rook wasn't listening "Hello, Rook," said Kevin clicking his fingers in Rook's face "Oh," said Rook "Sorry, Kevin it's just that I'm wondering who knock out us back at the university" "It was properly one of Charmcaster's stone creatures" said Kevin "No," said Rook "They would have been the bird type and it felt that someone or something kick us" "Well," said Kevin "We shouldn't let that worry us from finding a way to the realm, now" said Kevin "You're right" said Rook and they went back to find a way!

But at the Stade Roland Garros stadium in Paris, France Ben and his harem had an appearance in a changing room outside the Court Philipe Chartier and then they went to an entrance and saw Julie practising tennis with a tennis ball machine while Hervé was taking photos of her "Now, here is the plan!" said Ben and started whispering.

Then when the tennis ball machine was firing another ball at Julie and as she was about to hit it away from her, a metal claw caught it and Julie gasped when she looked up it was Victor Validus and there four more of him "Julie Yamamoto," said Victor the one who had caught the ball "You must come quietly with us to Elena right now or we will make you quietly" crushing the ball "No, I will not" said Julie "Ship," and Ship came out of Julie's gym bag and turned into battle mode as he transformed into a battle suit around Julie "Have it your way then" said Victor "ATTACK!" and a battle started! One of the Victors quickly knocked Hervé "Hervé!" gasped Julie as now she faced the five Victor Validuses "Looks like it's just me and you Ship" said Julie as she fired missiles at them and then charge, but one of the Victors fired a wired hypo-like beam and Ship turned back into his original form "Ship, no" said Julie worriedly, but then she was hit by the beam, but it was in a different setting!

After that on the highway in the Great Basin Desert Ester was having a great time with Antonio while they were a motorbike ride, but then a large, pink claw came out of nowhere and throw Ester and Antonio off the bike and crush the bike "Antonio" shouted someone angrily "Oh, no" said Antonio "What?" said, Ester, picking herself up "It's my ex-girlfriend, Sunny Tennyson,!" said Antonio scared "You dated one of Tennyson's family member!" said Ester and Antonio nodded "How dare you broke up with me"! said Sunny angrily "But now I going to kill your new girlfriend, so you will feel what I felt!" and she charged at them but Ester used her elasticity arms to push her back and then Antonio throw bits of his crush bike at Sunny, but while this was happing Kai came through a portal and tap Ester on her shoulder "Kai thank goodness" said Ester, but then Ester saw Kai's large breasts and gasped "What happened to you, Kai" said Ester "The same thing that is going to happen to you" smirk Kai and she blast Ester and her eyes went green for a second "Now you are my master's newest sex/love slave" said Kai "How does it feel?" said Kai "It feels good" said Ester "Good now knocked out Antonio" orded Kai "Yes Mistress" said Ester and she ran at Antonio and knocked him out and finally the last thing that Antonio saw was Ester smirking over him with Kai and Sunny!

Then back at Ladgerdomain "We got Ester" said Kai backing through another portal with Sunny and Ester "Good work girls" said Ben smirking at his newest sex/love slave "Hello Master" said Ester blushing "Hello" said Ben and he activated the hour-glass expansion mode on Ester and Ester's breast and butt expansion and her body turned into an hour-glass shape "Thanks" said Ester looking at her new self "You're welcome" said Ben then came along the rest of Ben's harem with Julie who had gotten the same mode on her and she was wearing a white bikini with black stockings "Hey there, Master" said Julie in sexy tone "Hello Julie and you look so sexy" said Ben "Thanks" said Julie and she kissed Ben on the cheeks "Now" said Ben "Now it's Elena and Jennifer turn" and march up to the portal and went thought it!

At the warehouse in Hong Kong, Elena was planning how to kill Ben and Julie when she heard a strange noise and saw Ben "Ben Tennyson" said Elena and she fired nanochips at him "Elena wait" said Ben and Elena stopped her attack "What do you want?" said Elena "I have broken up with Kai" lied Ben "Really?" said Elena and Ben nodded then Elena turned into her human form and walked to Ben "Thanks," said Elena "You're welcome" said Ben "And before you kiss me I want to show you something" "What is it?" said Elena "This" said Ben activating the sex/love slave mode on Elena! Then she bowed "What is our master's orders," said Elena "Rise up," said Ben and Elena did it "Now change into a porn star with size D breast, large butt, hour-glass shaped body and long black hair," said Ben and Elena changed "Wow," said Ben looking at Elena's new look "Now that is hot" said Ben "Oh, thanks Master" said Elena and kissed Ben on his lips!

Then at the backstage both in Flora, Jennifer was looking at her mirror when her phone rang, there was a text from Carl Nesmith and it said, Jen, I'm breaking with you because I have a new girlfriend who better than you poo with a smile, then Jennifer ran outside crying without her phone but someone pick her up and there was a flash of black and light green light and then both of them were gone, before Carl's real text was on Jennifer's phone and it had a picture of a ring!


	3. Chapter 3: The Lust for Royal Sex

Ben was fucking Ester in her ass while she licking Elena's pussy on his bed and on the floor Julie was also licking Jennifer's pussy while also she was licking Julie's ass "Harder Master" said Ester coming up "Please harder!" but Ben slapped Ester's ass "What did I say?" slapping Ester's ass again "You Naughty bitch" "S-sorry Master" said Ester loving Ben's slapping against her ass, but then Ben said "I going..." and cum in Ester's ass and Julie and Jennifer also cum in each other's faces, then Ben collapsed on to his bed and went to sleep "The Master looks so cute when he is asleep" said Ester "I can't agree with you more" said Elena.

Then all four of them got showered and dress with the others and then Ben awoke and had another meeting "Now I think we should get some royal blood in this harem" he said smirky!

Meanwhile, Rook and Kevin had interviewed Antonio and Hervé "This doesn't make any sense," said Kevin "I know," said Rook nipping another photo on a notice board "Why Elena sent nanochips after Julie?" said Rook "Maybe she thinks that Julie is still Ben's girlfriend," said Kevin "You're probably right," said Rook having a look at the notice board.

But while on an Incursean Flagship "The Tetramand Soldiers are heading your way, get the Empress out of here" said an Incursean soldier on an Enercon link "I understand" said Raff and he switch the Enercon link off then ran to Empress Attea "Please your highness" he begged, "Escape with me and live to fight another day"! "And act like a coward," said Attea angrily "No way!" then she holding her Incursean Conquest Ray gun at the front double doors! When suddenly they explored and nine Tertamand soldiers came out of the smoke "There she is, get her" said The Tetramand Leader pointing at Attea with his spear, then Attea took aim, but before could she fire the Tertamand leader fired waves of black and light green lights at Attea "Your Highness" said Raff looking worried "Are you alright?" while Attea's eyes glow light green for a second and then she turned around to face Raff "Never felt better" she said knocking out Raff with her ray gun on his head! Then she leafed with the Tetramands!

Then on planet Khoro "Tini" shouted Princess Looma Red Wind "Your Highness" shouted back Tini and then they clash their fists together "How is The Galactic Enforcers?" asked Looma "Very good" said Tini "How're you with finding a mate?" "Not good," said Looma shaking her head sadly "No one has been mobile to beat me in a fight!" Just then a Tetramand guard came running along "I just saw ten Incursean soldiers coming towards us" he said "Let them come" said Looma clashing her fists together "And we will clash them into million tiny pieces! "Yes, Highness," said the guard and so he did, but when Tini and Looma were about to clash them one of the ten Incursean soldiers fired waves of black and light green lights at both Tini and Looma and their eyes glow light green for a second, then they just went the Incursean soldiers and left the Tetramand guard gulp smacked!

After that in Ledgerdomain, "I'm so lucky not only I got Attea, but I also got both Looma and Tini as well" said Ben smugly as Attea, Looma and Tini was rubbing his cock with their now size D boobs and sucking it as well. While Ben was licking Attea's ass "Aaah" moaned Attea "Master how does my ass taste?" "It' delicious," said Ben "Thanks, Master," said Attea in pleasure!

**I got a question for you lot my viewers, now have you lot see the Goofy Movie, I because I want to know if Lisa's friend with ginger hair has a name or not, but if she does let me know, please**


End file.
